JJ, Meet Sean Hotchner
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: After a fight with his brother, Sean Hotchner meets the lovely Jennifer Jareau in the BAU as he is leaving. What happens next is quite a surprise to both of them. JJ/Sean. Rated M for some smut. And then some fluff.


**JJ/Sean**

**a/n: this is a spin off of some sort of what happened at the beginning of the episode in season one when Hotch's brother comes for a visit… Sort of an abrupt and awkward ending, because I wasn't sure exactly how to end it. Enjoy, though. R&R. **

"_That _is Hotch's brother?" Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as she was known to her friends, asked in surprise. The petite, blonde, media liaison was sitting atop her colleague's desk, wearing a short pencil skirt, and a white button down blouse. She was beautiful. Her dark red lips were in contrast to her pale, porcelain skin. Her cobalt eyes sparkled.

"Yup," Elle Greenaway, the taller, brunette agent replied, with a sly grin. She was clearing staring at his butt. Elle had a beautiful Cuban, caramel color to her skin, and hazel eyes, "That ass," Elle murmured.

"Elle," JJ hissed, blushing.

"Why are you getting red. I was talking about _his_ ass, not yours," Elle reminded her, "But we can talk about yours all the same," She said shrugging.

"No I'm good, thanks, Elle," JJ said rolling her eyes.

"But It's true, peaches. Check him out. He's totally hot," Penelope Garcia, the quirky tech analyst, clad in all purple and orange, with bright blonde hair, whispered.

The three agents were standing around Elle's desk, watching their boss, Aaron Hotchner, and his younger brother, Sean, argue inside Hotch's office.

Sean suddenly burst out of the office, and Aaron, or Hotch as he was known to the team, followed quickly after him.

"Sean, you're twenty- five, it's typical at your age-" He began, but Sean quickly cut him off.

"Don't profile me Aaron!" Sean said angrily, pointing a finger at Hotch. He stormed away.

"Now I see it," JJ whispered. Hotch and his brother, who was about seven years younger than Hotch, did not have much in common. While Hotch had short, jet black hair, and was clean shaven, his brother had longer, sandy colored hair, and scruff on his face. They were both lean and fit, and both attractive, but physically, that was it. What made JJ see the resemblance was their attitude- they both a tempers!

"JJ," Hotch said softly, giving her a pleading look. His eyes looked weary, and his face was tired. JJ and Hotch worked closely together, and were pretty good friends. It had been a long day, and he was clearly exhausted, "Could you just make sure he finds his way out and everything?" He begged.

"Of course," JJ said, giving him a gentle smile, "And Hotch if it's okay, I think I'm going to head out. The paper work is finished in a file on my desk," She said.

"Sure, JJ, thank you," he said. She gave a small smile, grabbed her bag and briskly walked out of the bull pen, following Sean.

"Excuse me," She called to Sean as they neared the elevator. She heard him almost growl in annoyance.

"Yes?" He asked as he turned around. When he saw who had called him, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Are you all set…finding your way out and everything? Or can I help you?" JJ asked quietly.

He took a moment to look over JJ, clearly checking her out, before answering. As he looked for a moment, his eyes stopped at her chest.

"Up here," She reminded him, pointing to her eyes.

"Right, sorry," He apologized quickly. JJ smirked.

"It's ok," She said with a shrug, "So do you need help?" She asked.

"Uhm, well, if you wouldn't mind showing me how to get to the lobby…I parked my car out front," He said. He could obviously figure it out, but he wanted JJ's company.

"Yeah sure, I'm parked out there, too," JJ nodded in agreement. The elevator doors opened and they got in together. JJ pressed a button, and the doors closed.

"I'm Sean. Aaron's brother," He introduced himself, holding out her hand.

"I'm JJ. Aaron's side kick," She said with a smile, chuckling. She took his hand and shook it.

"I've heard a little about you. Good to meet you, JJ," He said with a smile.

"I haven't heard much about you. But good to meet you, too," JJ said, smiling back. They were quiet for a moment, as the elevator dinged. The doors opened and they got out of the elevator. She hadn't realized how much her heart rate had sped up since they had been together, shamelessly flirting.

"Everything ok in there? It sounded tense," JJ said with a shrug.

"Ah, you know…brotherly love," He teased.

"Of course. I understand," JJ said with a smile. As they walked, his hand brushed up against her arm.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"Oh, it's ok," JJ said with a shrug. It was an accident.

They walked to Sean's car.

"Well it was nice meeting you," JJ said.

"Where's your car? I don't want you to walk alone," He said.

"It's right over there," She said, pointing two cars down.

"Well, still, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I made you trek the 30 feet on your own?" He said with a shrug.

"Ok," JJ laughed, "Thanks." They walked together. When reached JJ's car, he stopped.

"Thank you for walking with me," JJ said.

"No, thank you," He said with a grin. JJ put her bag in the trunk. She walked up to shake his hand, but when their eyes met, there was a sudden spark. JJ stared into his eyes for a moment, and then made a split second decision. She put her hands on his chest, feeling his warmth under his thin tee shirt, and she kissed him.

Immediately there was an electrifying sensation between the two. She pulled away after a moment.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry…I don't know why I just did that…I just-" JJ began quickly, but he cut her off, putting his fingers to her lips.

"No…" He said to her and pulled her into another kiss. This time this kiss deepened, as she pulled on his bottom lip. His tongue beckoned for entrance into her mouth, which she allowed. His tongue examined every inch of her mouth. Her pale body was now flushed. He pushed her against the car as they kissed harder, both heating up. He opened the car door, and they climbed into the backseat, shutting the door.

As they broke apart quickly for lack of oxygen, she laughed.

"Are we about to have sex in my car," He cut her off to kiss her, "in the FBI parking garage?" She asked. She pulled his shirt off, and saw his fit six pack.

"Maybe," He grinned, and continued to kiss her. Her breath hitched, as he began to unbutton her blouse. He kissed her ear, and began making his way down along her jaw line, placing kissing as he went, leaving a trailing tingling feeling on her skin.

He pulled off her shirt, revealing perfect breasts, covered only slightly by a lacy black bra.

"Oh god, JJ, you're gorgeous," He told her as he began kissing her more.

He began kissing her collar bone, swirling his tongue on her body as he made his way down to the waist of her skirt. She helped him remove her skirt, wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want to be teased. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted to feel them move together in harmony.

After the removal of the rest of their clothing, they were completely naked, in the back of her car.

"JJ, are you sure about this?" He asked her, pausing for a minute.

"Yes," JJ said quickly, "But do you have a-" She began, but her cut her off.

"I think so," He said, reaching into his jeans pocket, pulling out his wallet and fumbling with it for a minute before he found a new condom. He unrolled it, and within seconds, they were back to kissing.

"You're sure? I don't want this to-" He began again.

"Jesus, Sean, fuck me," JJ said with a laugh.

"Don't bring Jesus into this. I don't want to think about that while I…you know," He said teasing her. She laughed.

He slowly slid into her, feeling her warmth around him. Her hips bucked, as they rocked back and forth into each other, finding their rhythm. He felt her toned thighs tighten around him and they felt like they were flying.

As she reached her climax, he did as well. They felt like the world had stopped around them, and it was just the two of them.

When they had finished, they laid there together, legs tangled, fingers intertwined, in silence. The only sounds were their hearts beating, and their heavy breathing, which was now slowing down.

"Do me a favor, JJ," He requested.

"Hmm," JJ murmured.

"Don't tell Aaron this happened," He said.

"Ok…you can't either, though, until we tell him together?" JJ asked.

"Ok," He agreed. There was more silence. JJ was silently wondering if they had just hooked up as a one time thing, or if they would have a future. She wanted a future with him.

He was lying in the same silence, wondering and hoping the same things.

"JJ," He asked her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He said, slowly sitting up.

"Yeah. I would. I'd like that." She replied as he helped her sit up.

"We're naked…we should probably get dressed before we go," He suggested.

"No…I like to eat naked," She teased. They got dressed inside her car and slowly hopped out together. They were disheveled and messy. As they reacquainted themselves with the outside, they realized that Elle and Garcia were standing in front of them, jaws dropped.

"You left your…" Elle tried but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Favorite sweater on your chair…I was going to just bring it to you this weekend, but I saw your car so we…" Penelope explained but she couldn't finish her sentence either.

"What exactly were you guys…" Elle tried another question, but couldn't finish.

"Elle, Garcia, I swear to God if you tell Hotch-" JJ threatened.

"Tell Hotch…what?" A man asked suspiciously.

"Shit," JJ cursed under her breath.

"JJ…Sean? What are you guys still doing here?" Hotch asked, clearly oblivious to how messed and disheveled they looked.

"We…" Sean tried, but didn't know what to say.

"We hooked up in my car Hotch, and now we're going to go get dinner. Wanna come?" JJ asked, then immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Hotch asked shocked

"Did I just tell…my boss…" JJ began.

"Yeah," Sean said looking down. He and JJ were holding hands.

"Oh…well…good for you guys," Hotch said shrugging, "Maybe you'll stay in town now that you have a girlfriend," He said.

JJ and Sean looked at each other.

"You guys are…dating now? Or was that a one time hookup?" He asked. JJ couldn't tell if he was angry or didn't care. She was blushing, either way. This was her boss she was talking to.

"No. We're dating," Sean said. JJ smiled. He said it! She didn't even have to say anything. He kissed her quickly.

"Oh. Well good for you, both," Hotch said shrugging, "But I need to get home to Haley. Sean, I'll talk to you later," He said. It seemed as if they both had completely forgotten their fight.

"Bye, Aaron," He said.

"Bye, JJ," Hotch said and he walked away.

Elle and Garcia just looked at each other.

"Well…you kids have fun. We're just gonna go…" Elle said awkwardly. They both left, leaving JJ and Sean in the parking lot alone.

"I kind of love you, JJ. And I just met you," Sean said thoughtfully. He picked up JJ, and held her tightly, and kissed her on the lips.

"I kind of love you, too, Sean. And I feel like I've known you forever," She whispered and then they kissed again. This would be good.


End file.
